Sang Fang'lee
''"I'm not a complicated person. I live, I fight, I travel. Thats all there is to my identity...for now." Sang Fang'lee Is a foriegn OC girl who wont be attending beacon. But will run into team members now and then and will eventually become an allie of RWBY and any future protoganist teams. Her Appearance: She wears a dark purple cloak, with a hood that covers the her forehead and most of her eyes. When hunting or in towns, she wears a black leather jacket with no undershirt, baring large scars on her stomach and arms. And she wears matching leather pants and boots. She covers her face with a large black scarf. The parts of her skin you can see, like her arms and lower half of face, are the color of milk chocolate and she appears to have many scars from battle. And some say that she has hazel eyes, with long raven black hair with red highlights, but this is unofficial information and will remain as unknown. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Name: Sang Fang'Lee Sex: Female Race:Unknown, likely human Symbol: Black rose(on back of leather jacket, with white outline.) Birthplace: Unknown Age: Body of a 16 year old Weight: 180 Ibs Blood: A type Connections: Unknown, most likely orphan Weopon: Blue jewl on neckalice; shifts into a blue dust staff with white floral design. Status: Alive(Amnesia) Personality: Villagers says that she's quiet and buys products just by pointing. No one has heard her speak, and she never makes eye contact so no one really knows her personality. But most know she is quiet skillful in brave, as when a Beowolf attacked the village she was spotted with a staff, shooting a blue shock of energy and turning the wolf to stone. She apparently likes sweet things and dosnt like animal or fauna cruelty, as seen when she scared of two boys who were kicking a small fauna girl with cat ears. Nothing else is known about her. Fighting skills: She fights any Grimm creatures or enemies who she runs into in the mountains where she stays. She usually uses her staff, that has no name, to fight. The staff has three switches, one for stone, one for lightning, and one for blue energy, which resides from crushed blue dust. Blue energy is used for shocking the victim while lightning and stone are more dangerous, and used for the final blow. The staff can also use blue energy as a force field that matches her body strength. If something like the giant armor is fighting against her, her force field will dissipate shortly after being summoned. Sang is very agile, able to even leave after images of herself for a few seconds, confusing the enemy. But even without her staff and agility for backup, Sang uses Rii'chi ''-Tai'chi on earth ;)-'' and is a very good fist fighter.' Unfortuantly, her durabilty without her staff is quite low. She can handle a fight for a max of 30 minutes before she starts to get weaker. Eventually she'll have to retreat or run once she runs out of stamina. History: Sang was born to a rich nobleman named Omorofos' who worked in a company rivaling Schnee Industries(Weiss), and a commoner Fauna woman named Jessica in resemblance to a wolf. When Omorofos's mother found out of he existance, she became enraged as she was quite against Fauna's and had already arranged a marriage between Omorfos' and a wealthy girl. She sent an assassin after Jessica, and a then 5 year old Sang. They successfully killed Jessica during a raid on a Fauna village, but could never find Sang. Apparently Omorfos' had been informed of the assassination and had sent Sang with another Fauna woman who would hide her and take care of her. The woman hid a the staff, not wanting Sang to find it and wonder. But a 8 year old Sang discovered it underneath a pile of dirty laundry and felt a memory inside of it. Surprised when she accidently activated it and turned a bunny that was nearby to stone, Sang became startled and put the staff back. For 7 years the Fauna took care of Sang, never telling her of her heritage, until she left the forest they resided in dissapeared and never seen again. Shortly after, a man in a white and red mask, apparently fauna due to his horns, appeared and attacked a 12 year old Sang. The girl could only dodge his many attacks and recieved a large beating, eventually finding herself hiding in the cottage behind the laundry basket. But the man entered the room, walking right beside her hiding place. She managed to fend him off when she knocked him out from behind with the staff and took all of the remaining money from their coin box, and ran off. Never to be seen in the village again. She became a traveler, at first trying to find the fauna woman who took care of her. But eventually she gave up, and began practicing to control the staff. Working as a jack of all trades, Sang managed to make a simple life for herself, moving from place to place in fear of the man finding her. And now she resides in the town of Erde' von Isle, the only village where Fauna and Human live in peace. She wears her cloak to cover her face, still in shock from the attack in her childhood, and also self conscious of the scars all over her body. She has no idea who she is, or if she has any family. But she swears that she will find the man who supposedly killed the woman who took care of her, and she will find a meaning to her life. She believes she has amnesia because she can only remember her running- -from flames with the fauna woman, and a pretty lady with wolf ears giving her a neckalice. But before that, everything goes blank. Sang dosnt like to admit it, but she's a hopeless romantic and loves candy sweets, the only hobby that strays from her stoic demeanor. Authors notes: *Omorofos is greek for Handsome, obviously vain on his mothers part *Erde Von isle means 'Earth of Islands', closest thing I could get to Land of Islands.... *Sang was originally going to be called Sage *Sage's mother was immortal, so therefor she is immortal *Sage's father will have a connection to Weiss's mother *Sage is part Fauna, but has no features indicating so *Sage is used as an OC, and for Fanfiction. No full image will be rendered for her yet. *The man who tried to kill Sang is Adam, Blakes companion Category:Fan Made Character